Patent literature (hereinafter referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a straddled vehicle including: two highly-directional light units disposed on the left of a center of a body frame; and two highly-directional light units disposed on the right of the center of the body frame as viewed from a front in a front-rear direction of the body frame.
The highly-directional light units each include a light-emitting section that emits highly-directional light and an optical lens section that refracts the light from the light-emitting section and generates light distribution. The light distribution formed by the optical lens section constitutes at least part of a light distribution of a main beam or dipped beam of the straddled vehicle. Such a highly-directional light unit is attached to a casing to form a lamp unit.
The straddled vehicle disclosed in PTL 1 includes a body frame, a left front-wheel support unit, a right front-wheel support unit, an upper bracket, and a lower bracket. The left front-wheel support unit includes: a left upper member supported by the body frame; and a left lower member that supports the front wheel and is displaceable with respect to the left upper member in the up-down direction, while the left front-wheel support unit is located on the left of the steering shaft in the left-right direction of the body frame. The right front-wheel support unit includes a right upper member supported by the body frame and a bottom right member that supports the front wheel and is displaceable with respect to right upper member in the up-down direction, while the right front-wheel support unit is located on the right of the steering shaft in the left-right direction of the body frame. The lamp unit including four highly-directional light units is disposed within a range surrounded by the left front-wheel support unit, the right front-wheel support unit, the upper bracket and the lower bracket as viewed from the front of the body frame in the front-rear direction.